100 words Part 1 of 2
by Restsan
Summary: "Kalau saja Seo Yoon tidak terlahir dengan otak jenius dengan IQ melebihi rata - rata. Dan kalau saja aku tidak bertemu dengannya di sana, di kamar itu, mungkin aku tidak akan terbayang wajahnya yang lugu dalam pikiranku terus menerus." Chanyeol's


100 words

Title : 100 words

Author : Restsan

Cast :

Park Chanyeol

Byun Seo Yoon

Other EXO-K member

...

Belum lepas pandangan mata ini dari gelas sovenir pemberian Baekhyun oppa. Dia pikir aku apa. Tak sepantasnya dia memberikan gelas kristal untuk orang sakit.

"Kenapa harus gelas seperti ini?" Kunaikkan salah satu alisku untuk menatapnya yang tampak tak bersalah.

"Bagus kan?" Ia bertanya balik.

Begitu melihat tanggapannya. Aku yakin ia pasti asal memilih dan langsung memberikannya padaku. Mendengus kesal dibuatnya. Gelas kristal ini memangnya bisa menjadi apa di kamar rumah sakit.

Tatapan tak bersalah menghiasi mimik oppa. Apa yang harus kulakukan.

"Kakak sepupuku sayang, gelas nan indah yang kau bawa ini tidak akan berguna bila kau berikan padaku.",aku mencoba menjelaskan dengan indah.

"Oh..."

Tanggapan singkat bahkan keterlaluan singkatnya membuatku naik pitam. Meskipun begitu ia tidak peduli. Jam di tangan kirinya terus dilihat. Seakan gelisah akan sesuatu bukan karena emosiku yang meluap.

BIP... BIP...

Handpone Baekhyun oppa berbunyi. Sekilas wajah datar itu berubah menjadi antusias. Ada apa?

Kemudian aku mendengar pintu kamar rumah sakit terbuka dan bunyi riuh ikut membarengi. Aku menoleh dan aku langsung panik.

"Hah..." Ekspresi wajah ini seakan kebingungan begitu melihat 3 laki – laki memasuki kamar dengan cara tak sopan menurutku.

"Yah... yah... " Sontak aku mencoba memperingatkan.

Ketiga laki – laki itu tidak menghiraukan seruanku. Mereka menyalami Baekhyun oppa terlebih dahulu. Langsung kusimpulkan mereka pasti teman oppa. Ya, pasti... 100% aku yakin akan hal itu. Lah, yang baru masuk itu Kai, Sehun dan Suho oppa.

Air mukaku berubah karena perasaan sudah mulai berubah tidak enak. Lebih baik aku pura – pura tidur saja.

"Seo Yoon-ah... Seo Yoon-ah!" Suara nyaring oppa terdengar.

Tangan seseorang menarik selimutku dan aku tersentak. Tentu saja aku terkaget dan hampir marah. Oppa melakukan itu tepat di depan teman – teman bodohnya.

"Apa? Jangan tarik selimutku!" Teriakanku cukup nyaring untuk membuatnya kesal.

"Aku pergi dengan Suho, Kai dan Sehun. Jangan bilang pada ibuku kalau aku pergi." Baekhyun oppa pergi tanpa lupa mencubit pipiku.

"Aahhhhhhhhh... appo!" Aku setengah berteriak begitu melihat kakak dan rombongannya keluar kamar.

Baru aku sadar, tidak biasanya Baekhyun oppa mau mengunjungiku. Ternyata... hal 'berkunjung' dijadikan alasannya untuk pergi. Pintar sekali...

Pemandangan pun menjadi kaku, aku menatap gelas kristal berukuran sedang pemberiannya. Memang indah dan akan semakin indah bila ada seikat bunga di dalamnya. Berlalu pikiran itu, aku pun mencoba untuk tidur.

TOK TOK TOK...

Eh ?!

Aku menoleh ke arah suara itu. Begitu pintu kamar terbuka aku melihat sosok jangkung masuk dengan kikuknya. Rambut keriting terang itu membuatku geli. Masih di atas tempat tidur aku terperanga, melihat orang itu.

"Baekhyun-sshi ada di sini?" Orang itu langsung bertanya padaku.

Aku menggeleng dengan keheranan. Namun langsung kukatakan sesuatu untuk tidak membuatnya kecewa.

"Dia baru saja pergi... baru saja. Tidak bertemu dengannyakah?" Aku bangkit dan mulai memposisikan diriku duduk di atas ranjang.

Sepertinya orang itu tidak bertemu dengan kakak. Ekspresinya mengatakan demikian. Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan ?

AHA!

"Kau coba telepon kakak saja. Mungkin ia baru menekan tombol lift."

"Hmmm... benar juga.", katanya.

Orang itu mencoba memencet tombol handphone, berusaha menelepon Baekhyun. Dan aku pun tersadar, di tangan satunya lagi ia membawa sesuatu. Tiga kuntum mawar merah yang masih segar. Lama aku memperhatikannya dan ia pun sadar. Sekilas ia melihatku dan menyunggingkan senyumnya.

Ahh... kumohon jangan buat aku salah tingkah. Kuakui dia cukup manis. Teman Kak Baekhyun yang satu ini cukup manis.

"Ah ya... benar, dia akan kembali lagi kemari.", ujarnya saat menaruh handphonenya kembali ke salah satu saku baju. "oh ya, karena kudengar kau sakit, aku membawakan ini."

Akhirnya ia memberikan mawar itu kepadaku. Sempat canggung saat tangan ini menerimanya.

"Baekhyun menyuruhku untuk bertemu di kamar saudaranya yang sedang sakit. Tidak enak rasanya bila tidak membawa apa – apa. Perkenalkan, aku Park Chanyeol dan kau...", kalimatnya terhenti dan aku pun terpaku.

Cukup lama dirinya menunggu responku. Astaga, oh ya namaku...

"Seo Yoon imnida, sepupu Baekhyun oppa.", kataku dengan penuh terus terang.

Kepalanya hanya menggut – manggut saja. Sambil menunggu kakak. Ia duduk di salah satu kursi kamar yang telah disediakan. Membuat dirinya senyaman mungkin, ia kembali menatapku.

Aishhhh...

"Kau suka mawarnya ya?"

"I-i-ya... sepertinya iya.", kepala ini rasanya ingin digaruk saat mengucapkan kata tadi..

Dia pun tersenyum culas dan berkata, "Kalau begitu aku akan menitipkan pada Baekhyun. Kebetulan mawar di kebun rumah sedang panen."

Mata ini berbinar begitu mendengarnya. Setiap hari akan dikirimi bunga mawar cantik dari kakak manis ini.

Dengan erat aku menggenggam mawar pemberiannya. Warna merah mawar itu selaras dengan wajahku yang ikutan memerah.

"Yah, Chanyeol-ah! Ayo, tunggu apa lagi!" Suara Baekhyun oppa terdengar keras.

Begitu mendengarnya, Chanyeol oppa langsung bangkit dan meninggalkan ruangan. Tak lupa ia terlihat melambaikan tangannya ke arahku.

Sepintas kurasa tidak ada tanda – tanda kehadirannya. Aku berteriak cukup kencang!

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Begitu histerisnya, terasa deatak jantung ini berdetak begitu cepat. Lebih cepat dari apa pun. Hitungan 128 detak tiap menitnya. Ahhhhh... tangan yang kuletakkan di dada bisa merasakan keanehan ini. Mawar itu masih ada di tanganku dan malah makin mempercepat detaknya.

...

Hari ini adalah besok yang kemarin aku tunggu – tunggu. Bibi Byun memang menghukum Baekhyun oppa untuk mengunjungiku tiap hari. Katanya sih agar tidak keluyuran kemana-mana. Tapi sepertinya percuma saja. Kasihan Bibi Byun.

Cklek...

Perasaan ini dipacu, begitu aku melihat Baekhyun oppa. Tapi...

"Oppa tidak dititipkan sesuatu sama Chanyeol oppa?" Aku bertanya dengan lugas.

"Maksudmu dia?" Ia menoleh ke arah pintu di mana, orang yang kumaksud muncul.

KYAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Hah? Kenapa? Ada apa denganku?" Chanyeol menimpali. Ia tampak kebingungan. Rasa – rasanya ia merasa dikaitkan dengan percakapan kakak denganku.

"Katanya aku merasa dititipkan sesuatu olehmu..." Baekhyun oppa merasa lebih bingung lagi.

Hentikan, kak! Hentikan!

"Ah, lupakan! Errr... kalian sudah makan?" Sungguh kalimat apa yang barusan terlontar.

Mereka berdua mengangguk dengan keluguan tak berarti. Aku yang tampak bodoh saat itu. Melihat mereka berdua menaruh tas di salah satu kursi. Selanjutnya kakak pergi ke kamar mandi, dan sekarang... aku semakin gugup memandangi punggung orang jangkung itu.

"Ini..."

Tampak dengan cepat ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya. Berjalan mengitari ranjangku dan menjangkau gelas kristal berisi 3 bunga mawar layu.

"Aku ganti dulu ya...", rujuknya membawa gelas itu ke wastafel.

Satu pertanyaan penting, kenapa aku harus membisu. Sebelum hal selanjutnya terjadi lebih parah. Dengan parau aku merasa harus mengatkan sesuatu.

"Gomawo... oppa..."

"Oh, tidak masalah.", jawabnya dengan ramah.

Kurasa ada benarnya juga kakak membawa gelas itu di sini. Aku melihat Chanyeol oppa kembali menaruh gelas itu tepat di sampingku. Mengatur tata letaknya dan ia pun mengambil beberapa langkah mundur.

"Sempurna..." Kedua tangannya membentuk suatu sudut agar bisa melihat sisi yang bagus dari letak gelas tersebut.

"Tunggu... ", kataku penuh ragu.

"Hmmmm..."

"Kenapa oppa tidak menitipkannya pada kakak saja?"

"Maksudmu ini?" Ia menunjuk ke arah mawar – mawar segar yang dibawanya.

Aku mengangguk pelan dan Chanyeol Oppa kembali ke kursinya semula.

"Baekhyun menyuruh salah satu dari kami untuk menemaninya. Kebetulan hanya aku yang bisa menemaninya bermain di sini.", bisa kulihat ia tertawa cukup keras habis mengatakan demikian.

Hahahaha... bermain di sini katanya. Ya, cukup meyakinkan.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan Channie?" Pekik Baekhyun dari arah kamar mandi.

"Ah, tidak. Adikmu bertanya kenapa aku ada di sini.", suara setengah berteriaknya cukup terdengar. Lalu kakak menatapku dengan heran. Sontak aku membalas tatapan itu dengan ekspresi 'Apa?'

"Aku pasti sangat bosan bila tidak membawanya ke sini. Menungguimu berjam – jam.", ujar apa adanya dari mulut kakak.

Sedikit aku mencibirkan mulut ini namun aku cegah sebelum Chanyeol oppa melihatnya. Tunggu, aku juga cukup heran, mengapa kakak – kakak ini membawa 2 tas besar layaknya orang mau berkemah saja.

"Aku bawa joystick portable sepasang, lengkap dengan sound system-nya." Chanyeol oppa mengeluarkan benda – benda asing dari tasnya. Begitu pula dengan kakak. Seketika tas – tas ukuran besar itu menyusut menjadi, playstation 3, layar tipis 3 inchi, joystick, sound system, laptop dan apa lagi.

Astaga, kalian berdua ini, sadarlah... ini rumah sakit.

"Kalian membawa itu semua? Dari rumah?" Ekspresiku yang datar berubah drastis menjadi supershocked.

Sialnya mereka tidak menghiraukanku. Sibuk mencolokkan para kabel dan sanak keluarganya ke stopkontak. Bersyukur aku di tempatkan di ruang VVIP yang luas.

"Diablo 3 here we come..." Kakak mengatakannya dengan nada seduktif. Mengerikan bila mendengarnya terus menerus.

Percuma mereka berada di sini. Kalau aku serasa di lempar jauh dari ruangan yang sama. Aku menenggelamkan setengah wajahku ke dalam selimut. Hampir 6 jam lebih aku melihatnya bermain permainan bodoh.

TIK TOK TIK TOK

"Aku lapar... aku akan pesan makanan dulu.", kata pertama kakak selama ia menghentikkan permainan.

Terdengar pesanan makanan cina yang dipesan kakak. Aku pun ikut menimpali

"Aku mau baozi!"

Sontak kedua kakak – kakak melihat ke arahku. Tatapan 'death glare' mereka mulai menyudutkan.

"Entah kenapa aku jadi teringat Xiu Min hyung gara – gara kamu meminta itu Seo Yoon-ah. Aku juga, rasa kacang merah.", sahut Chanyeol Oppa menengahi dengan polos.

"Ya kupikir juga begitu. Apa kacang merah?" Kakak mengulangi pertanyaan itu padanya. Sepertinya kakak sudah hafal apa kesukaanku. "iya ditambah 2 kacang merah dan 2 strawberry.. . . . yang cepat!"

Sedetik kemudian kakak melompat ke arah temannya dan melanjutkan permainan gila itu. Ahhhh laki – laki ...

...

Sepuluh menit kemudian...

Pesanan datang, semua bersuka ria memakannya. Eh tunggu dulu, sepertinya kantung baoziku tertukar. Kakak salah memberikan padaku. Pelan – pelan aku menuruni ranjang dan menukar kantung baozi milik Chanyeol oppa. Tepat di depan mukanya.

"Punyaku tertukar... Minggir – minggir aku ingin duduk di sini." Tiba – tiba pikiran nakalku menghasut untuk menyela mereka. Aku ingin duduk di antara kakak dan Chanyeol oppa. Benar kataku, wajah kisut kakak karena ulahku.

"Yah... kau ini...". sela – sela perkataannya saat aku menggeser kedekatan mereka berdua layaknya kucing.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kakak tampanku ini suka dengan sesama." Ajakku bercanda untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Heh... enak saja aku normal Seo Yoon-ah!" Kakak dengan kesal mulai mengacak – acak rambutku.

"Dia sangat suka padaku ... khekhekhekhe.", kekehan Chanyeol Oppa semakin membuat suasana jadi absurt. Benar – benar mengocok perut ini. Sungguh lucu sekali mereka.

Kakak menyumpal mulutnya dengan satu baozi utuh. Muka memerah dan canda tawa mereka persis seperti pelawak TV. Hentikan ku mohon hentikan, aku tidak mau mati tertawa di tangan kalian.

"Dasar pikiran yaoi-mu itu perlu dibersihkan! Di sini ada sabun kan?" Pekik Chanyeol Oppa tidak mau kalah.

"Habis kau malam ini!" Seru kakak menimpali.

Ahhh... sungguh momen yang menggelikan.

Tak terasa sudah hampir malam. Aku merasakan kepala kakak bersandar di bahuku. Sedangkan Chanyeol oppa sibuk membereskan sisa – sisa makanan. Tidak ada yang bisa kukerjakan selain mengutak – atik joystick milik kakak.

"Kau mau main?" Tanya Chanyeol Oppa mengagetkanku.

Kepalaku hanya mengangguk pelan, takut bila kepala kakak Baek bergeser. Dengan isyarat tertentu. Ia menyuruhku untuk diam, agar oppa bisa memindahkan kakak tidur di sofa. Kalau begini, bahuku tidak akan terasa sakit lagi. Sedikit peregangan lah sebelum Chanyeol oppa kembali duduk di sebelahku.

Ia mengganti permainan menjadi permainan petualangan, tidak seperti sebelumnya. Kau tahu, aku dibuat benar – benar terpaku. Melihat punggungnya saja sudah...

"Bisa menggunakan joystick?" Tanyanya sekali lagi.

Heh?

Sedetik, dua detik, tiga detik...

"Oh... ya-ya-ya bisa ten-ten-tu saja.", ya aku baru saja berbohong dan jangan tanyakan kenapa.

Kebohonganku terungkap ketika aku tidak bisa membuat karakterku bergerak. Berulang kali aku menggerakkan joystick, tapi tetap tidak mau berpindah.

"Astaga ini bukan remote wii. Bagaimana kau bisa menggoyangkan joystickmu seperti itu." Gerutu oppa membuatku bodoh. Aku malu sekali.

"Begini caranya... kau tekan tombol ini lalu yang ini... dan..." Kata demi kata dari mulut oppa terasa seperti puisi indah. Aku hanya menatap sebagian wajah serius nan manis itu. Mulut kecil itu terus berkomat – kamit bagaimana memainkan permainan yang sama sekali aku tidak pedulikan.

"Mengerti?" Begitu mengucapkan kata itu. Aku terhenyak kaget.

Kali ini kujawab jujur,"Maaf tapi aku tidak tahu sama sekali hehehehe..."

"Astaga... kamu ini aneh sekali, baiklah aku saja yang main.", ujarnya agak sedikit kecewa.

Sempat, aku kehilangan imej baik di depannya. Ayolah, jangan sampai menimbulkan kesan buruk.

"Oppa tidak lelah? Sudah malam...", kataku sambil melihat ke arah jam dinding.

"Ah kakak menyebalkanmu menyita kunci mobilku. Tapi tidak apa – apa asal aku bisa bermain game dengan bebas. Lagipula di sini biaya listrik gratis kan?"

"Ya tapi ingatlah ini rumah sakit opppaaaa, aishhh... oppa pasti sangat suka sekali dengan game ya?"

"Iya... kalau diibaratkan game itu... seperti istriku. Sama seperti Kai. Kau tahu dia kan?"

"Ya aku tahu, aku pernah melihatnya di rumah Baekhyun oppa. Bermain game seperti orang kesetanan."

"..."

"Oppa..."

"Hmmm..." Sedari tadi pandangannya tidak lepas dari layar. Dengan nafsu membabi buta, ia menekan tombol - tombol joystick.

Aku membuang nafas dengan kasar. Sesekali kudapati wajah serius itu tidak memperhatikan keberadaanku.

"Oppa bawakan lebih banyak ya mawarnya. Aku mau tidur dulu.", kataku sambil bangkit dari tempat itu. Namun, tangan Chanyeol Oppa mencegahku. Kubalikkan badan dan ia menarik tangan ini agar tetap duduk di sampingnya.

"Temani aku...Masih jam berapa juga..." Ucapnya yang kuharap penuh makna.

Seketika sekujur tubuhku membeku. Sedikit tidak percaya, namun detak ini mulai berpacu. Kusetujui apa maunya, duduk di sampingnya pun aku sanggup.

"Sebenarnya kau itu sakit apa sih?" Chanyeol oppa menghentikan permainannya dan menatapku.

"A-aku mempunyai kelainan pada otakku. Entah apa itu nama penyakitnya.", helaan nafas terpampang jelas saat aku mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Bisa disembuhkan?" Tanyanya kembali saat menekuk kedua siku panjanganya.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku baru mengetahuinya 2 minggu yang lalu... saat aku masuk rumah sakit."

"Oh..."

Lalu ia kembali berkutat dalam permainannya. Wajah dengan mata bulat besar masih mengawasi karakternya yang berlarian entah ke mana.

"Kau... punya teman dekat?" Oppa menanyakan hal aneh padaku. Aku tidak mengerti. Kulihat mukanya dan ia berlaku sama.

"Maksud oppa?"

"Ya, kau tahu maksudku kan?"

"Ani..."

Bibir bagian bawahnya ia gigit bersamaan dengan ditaruhnya joystick di atas pangkuan kaki. Oppa memperhatikan layar selanjutnya terus mendapati wajahku yang melongo diam.

"Kau ini sama persis dengan Baekhyun... aneh.", oppa meletakkan tangannya tepat di dahinya.

Dengan membulatkan mulutku, aku dorong bahu oppa dengan gemas. Berani – beraninya ia mengataiku memakai sebutan aneh.

...

Waktu menunjukkan sudah hampir tengah malam. Pemandangan sekitar kamar terasa sendu. Kakak Baek tertidur pulas di atas sofa kamar rumah sakit. Lihat mukanya, seperti anak kecil yang sedang kelelahan melewati hari yang berat. Secara realita tidak sama sekali. Muntah pelangi sajalah kalau kalian tidak bisa membayangkan.

Penghujung musim dingin tidak begitu terasa. Suhu kamar rumah sakit telah disesuaikan senyaman mungkin. Bungkusan snack dan permen jelly berserakan di antara kakiku. Menjadi saksi bisu kami yang tengah tertawa lepas.

Permainan digital ditinggalkan dan berganti menjadi permainan kartu biasa. Kebetulan, oppa merogoh tas milik kakak. Ia tidak akan melupakan kebiasaan kakak yang selalu membawa satu set kartu dek.

"Giliranmu..." Sahutnya membuyarkan lamunanku.

Begitu kukeluarkan kartu king hati, aku tahu akan mendapatkan jalan yang lebih mudah untuk mengalahkannya.

"Manse! Aku menang!" Aku setengah berteriak. Menaruh genggaman tangan ini di udara.

Mimik wajah oppa benar – benar kecewa. Tapi dibarengi dengan senyuman konyolnya ia tidak terlalu tampak seperti itu.

"Kau hebat sekali bermain ini... Tapi aku tidak akan kalah.", ujarnya seraya mengumpulkan semua kartu dan mulai mengocoknya.

Di dalam hati terbesit perasaan bangga sekaligus sedikit percaya diri. Kupikir ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang.

"Giliranmu...", katanya dengan tak sabar.

Kepalaku kuanggukan tanda aku akan memulai giliran. Beberapa kartu kukeluarkan tanpa lupa terus memperhitungkan kemungkinan yang terjadi.

"Sudah..." ucapku setelah menaruh beberapa kartu.

"Baiklah Seo Yoon-ah.."

Beberapa menit kita bermain, suasana menjadi tegang. Permainan poker ini serasa canggung sekali. Kumohon ia menyadari sesuatu ketika aku terus memperhatikan wajahnya.

"Hmm... Kenapa kau terus melihatku? Takut kalah hah? Hehehe.", Chanyeol oppa mendapatiku menatap ke arahnya tanpa harus melihatku. Hebat sekali.

Dan terpaksa kujawab, "I-i-ya...kupikir begitu."

"Aku tidak akan menyerah! YA! Kau akan kalah... heyyyaaa..." sejurus kemudian ia mengeluarkan beberapa kartu yang menjatuhkanku. Tapi itu hanya dalam mimpinya.

"Maaf tapi kurasa tidak untuk hari ini...", jawabku mencoba merendah.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Begitu kukeluarkan kartu straight flush. Ia menjerit seperti anak perempuan. Getir dalam keharuan yang tidak berarti. Sungguh menggelikan. Tidak kuasa aku dapat menahan tawa ini. Perut terasa terkoyak mendapat ekspresi bodoh macam itu.

"Kau ini siapa? Dewi kartu? Astaga..." ia berkata demikian sambil melakukan 'facepalm'

Kekehanku terdengar jelas. Yah, walau tidak tega rasanya.

"Mungkin karena terlalu lama bermain game, pikiran oppa terlalu lelah.", ujarku mengingatkan.

"..."

Dan aku ikutan terdiam. Sembari Chanyeol oppa mengocok kartu, bisa kudengar ia menelan ludahnya dengan keras.

"Kau dan Baekhyun itu sangat dekat ya?" Ia mencoba merubah suasana.

"Ya, semenjak kami berdua sama – sama anak tunggal. Baekhyun lebih seperti kakak kandungku."

"Orang tuamu tidak mengunjungimu?"

"..."

"Apakah aku salah bicara?"

"Ah, tidak...", kuambil kartu yang dibagikannya, "mereka telah meninggal sejak aku umur 4 tahun, aku di asuh oleh orang tua kakak Baekhyun."

"Maaf..."

"Tidak apa – apa... lalu... sudah berteman lamakah dengan kakak?"

"Kita teman sejak kita masuk universitas."

"Tapi aku tidak pernah melihat kakak mengunjungi rumah."

"Iya itu karena aku malas... hahahahaha... kupikir ia benar – benar anak tunggal di rumahnya."

"Heh...?"

"Lupakan, sekarang giliranmu.", oppa mengingatkanku untuk memulai giliranku.

Wah, sudah hampir dini hari. Anehnya aku tidak merasa ngantuk sama sekali. Apa karena disebabkan oleh sesuatu ya. Kugarukkan kepalaku bukan karena gatal. Aku sedikit merasa bingung. Harus membuang kartu yang mana.

"Jadi kau ini seharusnya masih SMA..."

"Ya, seharusnya begitu tapi ya kau tahulah oppa, aku ini dilahirkan dengan otak jenius hahahha...", di akhir kalimat aku tertawa cukup percaya diri.

Chanyeol oppa merasa terintimidasi dengan pernyataanku. Namun setelah ia mengeluarkan kartu dan menyeruput susu coklat. Ia tampak kembali seperti semula.

"Hmmm... kupikir karena kau terlalu jenius memiliki IQ di atas rata – rata, kau jadi sakit seperti ini.", katanya dengan tatapan datar.

"Mungkin... kepalaku sakit sekali kadang - kadang. Giliran oppa.", mencoba mengingatkan oppa yang mendengarkan ceritaku.

"Yah... namun kenapa baru sekarang diketahuinya. Benar – benar tidak tahu nama penyakitnya?"

"Aku tidak tahu, sejak telinga dan hidungku mengeluarkan darah, aku baru tahu aku mengidap penyakit ini.", kataku dengan lugas sambil mengambil beberapa kartu, "aku saja yang lupa nama penyakitnya apa, katanya sih kelebihan cairan otak.

Begitu oppa mengeluarkan 3 pair-nya. Ia tampak heran sekali melihat tumpukan kartu. Dan ia kembali memalingkan wajahnya ke arahku.

"Penyakit itu bisa disem...", kalimatnya terhenti begitu saja.

Matanya terbelak kaget. Oppa melemparkan semua kartunya di udara. Apa yang dia lakukan?

Oppa menyentuh pundakku dengan histeris. Mendapati bahu kananku basah karena sesuatu. Dia berlari secepat mungkin menuju tombol emergency di dekat ranjang.

Sebenarnya ada apa sih?

Kuraba bahu kananku dan melihat tanganku yang basah karenanya.

Darah...

Tangan ini menelusuri asal muasalnya. Astaga... telinga kananku.

"Yah... yah... Baekhyun bangun! Adikmu! Adikmu!" Chanyeol oppa membangunkan Baekhyun paksa.

Secepat kilat, kakak terbangun dan panik setengah mati. Kakak langsung menggendongku ke atas ranjang. Berusaha menghentikan darah yang mengucur, ia menghentikan dengan tissue di samping kasurku.

Pintu kamar terbuka lebar. Dokter dan beberapa suster datang. Jujur tingkat kesadaranku semakin membuat pandangan ini kabur.

Yang terakhir kali kuingat, para dokter itu membuatku tertidur dan tidak mengingat apa - apa. Begitu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun oppa mundur dan melihatku diperlakukan seperti itu. Hanya pandangan gelap yang ada dalam benakku.

...

Raga ini terasa lemas. Lemas sekali hingga cahaya masuk tidak dapat membuatku bersemangat. Hidungku sudah tertutup dengan selang oksigen. Udara di sekitar kamar agak dingin karenanya.

Sedikit kugerakkan tangan namun tidak bisa. Baekhyun oppa tertidur di samping sambil memegang tanganku. Sedangkan Chanyeol oppa...

Di mana dia?

Tidak ada sosok jangkung berambut keriting itu di kamar. Menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri tapi dia tidak ada di sini.

CKLEK...

"Selamat pagi..."

"Uh... selamat pagi...", jawab kakak yang tiba – tiba saja terbangun.

"Saya Dokter Kyung Soo ingin melihat perkembangan Nona Byun.", kata dokter itu sambil mengambil laporan kesehatanku dari tangan suster.

Baek Oppa mempersilahkan dokter untuk mengecek perkembangan kesehatanku. Dari sini bisa kulihat ia dengan mata mengantuknya mencoba menelepon seseorang.

"Ya, cepatlah ke mari, aku tunggu.", begitu kalimat percakapan yang bisa kudengar.

Setelah mengukur tekanan darah, detak jantung dan menyinari mataku dengan senter. Dokter Kyung Soo mengelus rambutku dengan pelan.

"Tolong dosis obatnya ditambah jadi setengah miligram.", sang dokter menunjuk pada obat yang tengah digenggamnya, "Kau pasti bisa sembuh Nona Seo Yoon! Semangat!"

Di sela pintu kakak menyapa dokter dan terlihat menanyakan sesuatu. Namun dokter malah tersenyum setelah menjawab pertanyaan kakak yang tidak dapat kudengar dari sini. Senyum dokter itu terus membayangi, bahkan ketika ia pergi meninggalkan kamar.

"Bibi dan paman akan datang sebentar lagi.", kata kakak yang memandangiku dengan penuh arti.

Tapi bukan kalimat itu yang jadi jawaban dari rasa mengganjal ini.

"Chanyeol oppa..."

"Dia sudah pulang tadi malam. Ah, aku sungguh berterima kasih pada anak itu. Entah apa yang terjadi bila ia tidak memanggil dokter dan membangunkanku.", Baekhyun mencoba menenangkanku seakan tidak perlu ada pikiran yang perlu dipertaruhkan dari pernyataannya.

Yang bisa kulakukan hanya diam dan diam. Selang oksigen ini justru membuat cara bernafasku aneh. Lubang hidung ini terasa beku dan membuatku susah untuk membuka mulut.

Ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi tidak bisa...

"Appa... umma...", kata kakak Baekhyun oppa menyambut paman dan bibi dari arah pintu.

Namun ada yang aneh. Ekspresi tegang menghantui wajah kakak saat ia mengatakan sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak bisa kudengar.

"Seo Yoon-ah! Senang bisa bertemu denganmu! Kau akan segera sembuh, Nak!" Seru Paman Byun seraya mencium keningku.

"Seo Yoon! Bibi rindu sekali dengan dirimu. Begitu kami sampai di Seoul, kami langsung ke sini.", Bibi Byun menimpali dengan semangat.

Paman dan bibi yang sudah kuanggap ayah dan ibu sendiri sungguh membuat kebahagiaan tersendiri bagiku.

"Aku akan menemui dokter dulu.", kata paman di tengah kami diliputi rasa rindu.

Aku mengangguk pelan melihat punggung paman yang semakin lama semakin jauh dari pandanganku. Kakak seperti turut serta menemani paman. Kuharap mereka berdua tidak apa – apa nantinya.

"Bibi, bawakan bubur gandum kesukaanmu. Ayo dimakan.", ucap bibi yang mencoba menyuapiku.

Dengan senang hati aku menuruti apa yang diinginkan bibi. Kubuka mulut ini untuk memakan sesuap bubur hangat.

"Bagaimana mengatakannya, maaf tapi Nona Byun kesempatannya di dunia ini sudah tidak lama lagi.", Dokter Kyung Soo berkata dengan sangat hati – hati.

"Maksud Anda?" Sahut Tuan Byun yang tampak tidak mengerti sama sekali.

"Otaknya sudah menunjukkan gejala 'mati otak', sekali pun ia kami buat koma. Nona Byun tidak akan bisa terbangun lagi.", ucap dokter dengan penuh pengertian.

Apa lagi di dunia ini yang bisa membuat Byun Baekhyun dan ayahnya berkaca – kaca. Hampir menitihkan air mata begitu mendengar berita mencengangkan mengenai seorang wanita yang ia anggap seperti anak kandung Keluarga Byun, akan mati. Apa sebenarnya yang ingin direncanakan Tuhan?

...

well debut ff ku di sini. ^^ mohon dimaklumi #deepbow


End file.
